Abandoned Sky
by Crowned Knight
Summary: Everything was normal for Sawada Tsunami, but one day a baby showed up saying that he was going to a be a don. But now his brother,Tsunayoshi, showed up to destroy Vongola and who's Reborn? Why's Hibari with him? What's happening?  -Now Ongoing story-
1. The abandoned Sky Ch1

**AN: Do Not Own**

**This is just gonna be a dump for random KHR story ideas I get so don't expect them to be continuously updated. I'm still focused on my other stories but Writer's block hit me hard so I'm just gonna try to clear my mind by dumping it of every idea every now and then.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Abandoned Sky<span>**

**Ch.1**

* * *

><p>A white screen flickered to life in a pitch black room, illuminating the shrouded room in its florescent glow. The light reflected off of the black marble table in the center of the room softly glowing against the peach skin of the one person who was leaning against the polished furniture. The glowing screen sputtered before showing an aerial view of five young teenagers. The one in the center was a young boy with fluffy brown hair, eyes closed in joy as he seemed to be laughing at the antics of the silver haired boy standing next to him. This boy was taller than the first, his silver hair pulled back into a ponytail, his sea foam eyes glaring furiously at the black haired boy standing on the other side of the first boy. This one had pitch black messy hair that was much shorter than the first two, his chocolate brown eyes were showing unhidden joy as he talked to the first boy. The final boy was standing on the other side of the black haired boy and he had stark white hair that was styled a similar way to the black haired boy, his gray eyes were set ablaze with unknown determination and he appeared to be a fighter if his numerous bandages were anything to go by. Finally standing off to the side was a younger girl with violet hair in a strange pineapple style with a single shy purple eye while the other was hidden under a plain white eye bandage. All five of these children were wearing an unknown school uniform and seemed to radiate with an unknown happiness that protected them from the gloomy atmosphere which surrounded them.<p>

The picture stayed on the screen flickering every now and again until one of the seven people seated along the beautiful marble table spoke. "So… These are the Vongola's next leaders?"

As the man spoke the screen flickered a little bit more before the brown haired boy now had a black haired baby on his shoulder. However none of those present voiced any shock at the sight of the new addition.

"Ah… It appears as though they have really lowered their standards, don't you all agree?" The new voice spoke in a smooth tranquil voice that seemed to sooth all those in the room.

"Tch. If that senile old man chose these brats then taking down the Vongola will be the easiest thing since we took down the rebels." This time the voice seemed to be irritated at anything and as of now all that anger was directed towards the innocent young children on the screen.

"My my, you all seem so edgy today now don't you?" The next voice was a happy one yet there was an underlying edge present that could not easily be caught unless one listened hard enough.

"Hn, what's the big deal about a bunch of weaklings anyways? Is this just going to be a waste of my time? I hate people who waste my time." This voice seemed almost apathetic yet this voice also had a dangerous edge to it. Only this underlying emotion was not a sinister addition as the other was but more of a blood thirsty edge.

"Do you honestly think that the boss would waste our time like you are suggesting, cloud boy? You should know as well as everyone the boss always knows what he's doing. Right, boss?" The finally voice was a much more professional voice in comparison to the others which had previously spoken. Yet it seemed as though this person held a great amount of respect for his boss.

There was a moment of tense silence, one which held all of those present in a suffocating grip. After a few moments a quiet snore broke the tense air which had held the others in such a nerve-wracking state.

"… Is he seriously asleep again?" The sinister voice spoke once more this time sounding more exhausted at the unneeded stress that their boss had unknowingly put them in.

"It's not his fault… You know he's still really tired from his condition. I'm just happy he's asleep without any nightmares for once." There was a rustle as the man, who had the soothing voice from before spoke, made his way to the other man who was currently asleep. "Boss, we know you're tired but please stay awake for a little while longer and then you may sleep for as long as you wish."

There was a low whine before a rustle of clothing followed by a loud yawn broke the quietness in the room. "Ngh…" A low frustrated moan was heard as well before a loud 'snap' was projected around the room and the lights switched on while the screen turned black.

Now with the florescent lighting illuminating the entire proximity it was easy to make out the general layout of the room.

In the center there was a large black marble rectangular meeting table. Three large office chairs were on each side, all but one currently occupied, and then another much more detailed chair was at the head of the table. Off to the either side of the room was a personal bar stocked with all types of drinks, the shelves which held the drinks had a large sliding blue tinted frosted glass protecting the contents from the outside and glass shelves separating the drinks.

The door was located behind the chair at the head of the table, the door seemed to made completely out of steel and it was easy to see that no one would be entering the room unless they were let in. Next to the door was another screen to show the hallway on the other side of the door on the top half of it, one the bottom half it showed a live-feed video of the sidewalk outside the front of the building.

Across from the head of the table was a pitch black wall, which previously held the pictures that they were viewing earlier. However after the lights turned on the black paneling slid up to show the entire wall was one single pane of tinted glass allowing a beautiful view of the bustling city below.

Above the table was a glass chandelier hanging over the center of the table allowing light to flood the room. The walls were painted a rich ivory with pure snow white tiles which were shined to the point one could see their own reflection in it.

The table itself was being occupied by very interesting, if not unusual, people. At the right side furthest from the head of the table sat a young man of around twenty years of age, the man had spiky black hair with two unruly strands pointing downwards on the man's forehead drawing more attention to the rosewood eyes. The man was wearing a white dress shirt and tie with a black jacket tossed casually over his shoulders, his black pants were tucked into his black combat boots, finally he had what appeared to be a ferret tail hanging over his right shoulder with various feathers differing in shades dangling over his shoulders as well.

Across from him was an empty chair, however a confident man sat next to him casually watching the event taking place with his calculating coal black eyes. This man was very peculiar as he appeared to be in his late twenties for one and he had rebellious side burns which curled in an unnatural way that would make one stare at them for hours to try and determine how it was even possible. He had a black fedora with an yellow ribbon wrapped around the base placed on the table in front of him allowing his spiky hair to be let out, another unusual fact was that there was a lizard seated on the top of the hat sleeping. The man was wearing a black Armani suit with an orange tie along with polished black dress shoes to complete his ensemble. Other than this he seemed to be a normal well dressed man who one would see in a large business corporation rather than the luxurious room filled with several others who were much younger than him.

Across from the man sat another with similar shaped hair to the girl in the picture from before only his was a darker indigo shade, who appeared to be well into his teenage years. His eyes were a sharp contrast to one another as one was a charming ocean blue while the other was a sharp violent fiery red. His outfit consisted of a long open black trench coat underneath that was a white dress shirt and black tie. Black dress pants with a vertical indigo strip going down the sides covered his legs while black boots protected his feet. In front of him was a silver trident that exerted a sinister air all of its own. If one didn't know better they would claim that the trident was living and plotting to kill all those in the world it did not care for.

Next to the man with indigo hair was a serious looking man who was in his early twenties like the first man. However this man had slicked back blonde hair which showed the hard gray eyes that softened once the man looked towards his boss. He was wearing a standard black Armani suit like the second man only with a simple black tie. His style was nothing to outrageous like those before him and the only factor that seemed to differentiate him from anyone other normal person was his overall aura. It was something terrifying yet comforting at the same time, to those who were strangers to the man his aura was suffocating and it was if he was killing you with his gaze alone. However if you were one of those close to him you would see that the aura that was once terrifying quickly scared away any unwanted company and served to protect one from the outside world.

Seated across the table from the blonde was a teenager, around the same age as the third man in the room, who had dark black hair the same shade as those sitting next to him. Slanted eyes opened calmly as the lights turned on and cold black eyes stared to the man they had all referred to as boss. He was wearing a black school uniform, strangely enough, with a gold trimmed red band wrapped around one of the sleeves. The jacket was casually thrown over his shoulders in a similar fashion to the first man. Lastly on the table in front of him was two silver tonfas which seemed well used, if the dents on them was any indication.

At the head of the table sat one man and stood another. The man standing had soft brown hair that fell over the teen's right eye almost blocking the eye from view. However the soft brown hair seemed to draw out the kind blue eyes. The teen seemed to be younger than the others in the room, he was also the only one wearing what one would consider casual wear. A button up white shirt with the top few buttons undone covered a red undershirt with a silver pendant catching the light as the teen leaned over his boss in order to check if he was alright. He was also wearing a pair of blue jeans with gray tennis shoes, his free hand was clutching a metal edge weapon oddly enough.

Finally the sleepy boss seemed to be the same age as the young man standing next to him. He was wearing a white long sleeved turtle neck sweater which enveloped his thin frame, while black skinny jeans gave away his underweight appearance that would be concerning to most. Yet for some reason he was not wearing shoes nor socks opting instead to walk around barefoot. The boy was wiping away all remnants of sleep with his sleeve blinking his caramel eyes blearily around the room not appearing to understand where he was. Fluffy brown hair, similar to the boy in the video, stuck up haphazardly from his head and a thin braid, which started in front of the peak of his ear and falling down against his shoulder, holding a bell charm at the very end of it jingled melodically.

"Hm…? What were we talking about?" The boy turned his head to look at the other brunette standing next to him.

"Kufufufu we were discussing the downfall of the Vongola until you fell asleep so rudely." The indigo haired man spoke in a hurt tone that was downplayed by the smirk that he currently wore. However this did nothing to settle the now frazzled boss' nerves, the bell chiming rhythmically now as he frantically apologized much to the other's amusement.

"Don't worry about it boss, Mukuro's just being himself and trying to get a reaction out of you." The blonde man tried to soothe the boss seemingly worried by something but somewhat amused at the same time. The boy's frantic floundering slowly halted as a look of realization spread across his face.

"R-Really Gamma?" The brunettes apprehensive attitude seemed to further amuse the others around him and while some contented themselves to snickering quietly into their fists others simply reassured the nervous boss.

"Don't worry too much about it herbivore. The pineapple herbivore was simply asking to be bitten to death."

"A-Ah… Hibari-san please don't hurt Mukuro…"

The indigo man, now known as Mukuro, chuckled at the young boss' attempts to calm down the other young man's, now known to be Hibari, temper. Deciding to ignore the proceedings going on in front of his eyes he turned to the blonde sitting next to him, who was currently watching the brunette carefully incase an interference was needed.

"Oya Gamma, you do know that the boss won't vanish the moment you look away don't you?"

In response the blonde barely even turned his attention to Mukuro instead opting to reply while still watching the younger boy with a careful gaze.

"That maybe true, but he could just as easily cease to live if we look away for a moment. You should know this first hand shouldn't you Rokudo?"

There was a unbearable silence in the room now as everyone turned to look at Gamma in surprise while Mukuro's eyes were shrouded. Feeling as though someone was going to snap soon enough the young boss quickly tried deter the conversation onto a new subject.

"H-Hey Basil! When are we going to put our plan into action?"

The other brunette quickly caught on and with a nervous chuckle tried to help in relieving the room of its tension.

"Ah-Hahaha! I'm not too sure boss! Xanxus, when are we going to put the plan into action?"

The first black haired male didn't even bother to look at them, much more interested in cleaning his guns than in the activities of the others present in the room. However that soon changed once the young boss began to let out harsh coughs. He covered his mouth with his sleeve out of common courtesy although after a few moments of nonstop coughing the white sleeve was being steadily stained a bloody red.

"Dame-Tsuna! Did you take your medicine today?"

The man with the lizard quickly strode towards the young man, who shook his head in response to the man's question still hacking increasing the worry of those around him. The older man snapped his fingers rapidly gesturing towards the bar before digging around in his coat pocket. The younger male was pulled up against his chest as Basil quickly returned to his side with a glass bottle of Voss water. Quickly snatching it out of Basil's grip the older man pressed a red pill against the younger's lips forcing it into his mouth before placing the lip of the bottle against his. Tsuna quickly drank down the liquid trying to hold back his urge to cough. Only when all of the water was gone did the insistent coughing cease and everyone surrounding Tsuna finally calm down. Looking at the concerned faces around him, the young man allowed a small smile to creep across his blood stained lips.

"So… Reborn when are we putting our plan into action?"

Sighs of relief or irritated grunts were the only sounds echoing around the room at their young boss' question that was so out of place yet so like him. Reborn let out a frustrated laugh not too sure whether to hit the boy or coddle him. Deciding to simply pull the boy in closer he responded to the simplistic question.

"We can contact them right now to send a warning if you want to dame-Tsuna."

The young boy looked happy at that and gave the older man a giant grin before reaching into his sweater pocket and pulling out a remote with blue glowing buttons.

"Let's give them a warning then~!"

* * *

><p>Within the Sawada household there was Iemitsu Sawada, Tsunami Sawada, along with Tsunami's friends who consisted of Sasagawa Ryohei, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takashi, a young child named Lambo and Dokuro Chrome. Along with the aforementioned people there was Tsunami's tutor the storm Arcobaleno Fon.<p>

Currently they were sitting on the couch discussing the matter of Tsunami's cloud guardians that were hidden somewhere having yet to be found. Things were getting out of hand in the mafia world since the tenth boss of the Vongola had yet to gather all of his guardians and most did not want Chrome to be his mist guardian, even Fon had expressed his uneasiness of having her as his guardian. Yet that had not deterred young Tsunami at all deciding to trust his own judgment than that of his tutor. As of now they were all arguing about the missing cloud guardian until a chime rang out through the house.

All of the teenagers and the one child looked around the area not quite sure what the noise was until Iemitsu pulled out a remote. After he pressed a button on it part of the wall slid up and out of site revealing a giant monitor with the Vongola symbol floating in the center however there was a smaller symbol in a circle at the bottom of the screen. The symbol seemed to be a white Fleur de Lis inside a black circle.

"Hm? The Incubo family? I wonder what they want… They're the only ones that have yet to oppose your position Tsunami." Fon quickly explained to the confused teenager while Iemitsu clicked another button on the remote. The screen flickered to an image of a white room with a black marble table. Standing in front of the screen was a young man with light brown hair and brilliant blue eyes next to him was an older man with blonde hair and gray eyes. Neither of the two seemed to be completely interested in waiting however once they saw the newest generation of Vongola they immediately brightened up.

_"Wow! I can't believe they actually accepted our video chat request Gamma-san!"_ The boy with blue eyes looked amazed at the prospect before a man who looked similar to Chrome appeared in the picture.

_"Kufufufu… my my I had no idea that the Vongola was this careless now…"_ Gokudera bristled at the man's comment but before he could explode Tsunami placed a hand on his shoulder silently told him to settle down.

"May I assume you did not call just to irritate us? If so please state your business now or we will hang up."

The three in the video seemed surprised that Tsunami even suggested that, even Fon and Iemitsu seemed stunned.

"Tsunami, the Incubo family is very powerful. It would be wise not to make an enemy out of them." Fon spoke quietly eyeing the three in the screen who had turned to talk off screen before the trio went off to the side out of the camera's view. However the brunette soon reappeared with a happy smile gracing his delicate face.

_"Good news Vongola! Our boss isn't going to take what you said to heart. But he really wants to talk to you and I'm sure you'll want to talk to him."_ The camera soon began to move away from the brunettes face and instead focused on different parts of the room. Off to one side they saw a man with black hair and deep scars polishing his guns leaning back casually in his chair not even seeming to care about the chat currently taking place. The camera flickered around again to show the school prefect Hibari Kyouya sitting in another chair without a care in the world.

"Hi-Hibari!"

The boy looked over smirking once he saw the indigent shock written all over his classmates faces. After all Fon had once approached Hibari in hopes of turning him into Tsunami's cloud guardian but the prefect had tossed the ring out the second he received it stating he would not be associated with the weaker herbivore.

_"I told you herbivore. Why would I follow the weaker herbivore copy when I can follow the stronger omnivore original?"_

Before Tsunami could question him and Gokudera could yell at him the camera flickered over to another side of the room. The sight of the two newest additions immediately sent shockwaves through their beings.

"Ha-Hahaha Tsu-Tsunami I didn't know you had a twin!"

"It's a UMA that took the tenth's form!"

"Ex-Extreme Alien!"

"GUPYAAAAA!"

There was another Tsunami, only with honey eyes instead of his own caramel ones, seated in the lap in an older man whose appearance shocked Fon and Iemitsu even further. The copy of Tsunami smiled warmly at them all yet his eyes held an unmistakable malice and, for some reason, hurt. The man who was holding him flashed the camera a dangerous smirk allowing his eyes to convey his promise of death.

_"Hello Tsunami Sawada. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada your older brother."_

That one statement sent the tenth Vongola generation reeling back in surprise, Tsunami immediately turned to Iemitsu who was staring at Tsunayoshi in shock.

"Tsu-Tsunayoshi… W-What… Wh-Why… How are you even alive? I thought…"

_"That I would die after you left me in the streets? Well… I would've had Reborn not found me. Now I'm back and my only intention is to destroy Vongola completely, sorry Tsunami but you were born in an unfortunate circumstance. For if you try to defy me, we'll kill you all."_

The kind smile gracing Tsunayoshi's face completely betrayed the serious threat which he just conveyed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**There... This ain't gonna get updated unless people ask me. **

**I need to empty out my brain every now and then to allow me to have some new ideas so as soon as every idea is gone I should be able to continue writing my other stories.**


	2. The abandoned Sky Ch2

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**A/N: **

**In all honesty I had no intentions of continuing this story... But then people got so into it! . I couldn't take the guilt!**

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned Sky Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Quiet giggles echoed around the hallway followed by a much deeper laugh. These sounds led down the hall to the room at the very end where a crystallized door stood separating a person from whatever was going on inside. The door opened in a large arc showing the young boss of the Incubo family, Sawada Tsunayoshi, giggling happily walking out of the room with Reborn following shortly after smiling down at the younger brunette.<p>

Today The young boss was wearing a pair of white silk pajamas with no shoes once again while Reborn had opted to wear a simple white dress shirt with his black dress pants however he was not wearing any shoes either, his feet only being protected by his long black socks. The room the two were leaving seemed to be a reading room, the walls had been replaced with large glass bookcases on all sides with several thousand books lining the room. In the center there was a simple black couch and around the couch were smaller white dome chairs. One way glass paneling replaced the floor allowing those in the reading room to observe what appeared to be the main hall but it would not allow those in the main hall to see anyone in the reading room. The entire room was sparkling in near perfection the only object that seemed out of place was a small black fox nestled comfortably on the couch sleeping without a care in the world.

Tsuna was now humming happily nearly skipping down the hall while holding onto Reborn's left hand. The older man didn't seem to irritated at the bouncing at his side and was instead focused on the white hallway in front of them.

"Dame-Tsuna have you taken your medicine today? You nearly gave us a heart attack yesterday." The older man looked at his younger companion, who simply pouted childishly in response. The insistent gaze lingering on him however caused Tsuna to sigh before reluctantly giving into the older man's questioning.

"Yes Papa I took my medicine today." There was a teasing tone which was shown by the small twinkle in the younger boy's eyes. Reborn sighed tiredly but nonetheless allowed a small smile to creep across his lips.

Before he could correct Tsuna on his 'affectionate' pet name; Basil came towards them with his usual calm stride. Once the boy had finally caught up to the two he smiled sending a warm, comforting feeling through the duo's body.

"Boss lunch is ready and everybody but Hibari is waiting for you." Tsuna looked confused at the other teenager's absence, before he could voice his thoughts Reborn somehow managed to read his thoughts and answer them.

"He returned to Namimori, remember he is the school prefect there and it is a school day." A look of realization dawned upon Tsuna's face. The trio was then walking towards the dining room with the young boss deep in thought.

They were soon seated at the table and Tsuna was still lost in his own thoughts causing the others to worry. Finally once the silence had become nearly unbearable Tsuna spoke the one question that was plaguing his mind.

"Is it fun?"

Seeing the blank stares he was receiving Tsuna floundered a bit, his bell chiming erratically, before further explaining his thoughts.

"School I mean. After all Hibari-san must like it to some extent if he keeps going back right? I've never been to school before… I've read about it but I still am not sure if it's any fun…"

* * *

><p>"Hibari!"<p>

The black haired teenager sneezed once before allowing his eyes to slowly flutter open. A cloudy gray sky was staring back at him with a feeling of utter sadness surrounding all of Namimori.

_'The higher powers must not be any more happy about this than we are…'_

"OI! HIBARI THE TENTH'S TALKING TO YOU!"

Letting out an irritated sigh, Hibari glared furiously at the direction of the unwanted noise. Surprise, surprise there was the Vongola family in all their self-appointed glory. The prefect scoffed at the sight of the fake leader and his quartet of complete fools. Following the unwanted dark sky.

"What do you want herbivores? Are you aiming for me to bite you to death?" Hibari slowly stood up from his previous resting position whipping out his tonfas in a nanosecond. However it seemed that the herbivores did not want to fight but only to demand answers…

_'Hn how bold of them to think they are more powerful than us.'_

"Hibari-san… who was that back during our last chat?" It seemed as though Tsunami was the first to step up to the carnivore showing no fear at all. Although it seemed that he had an almost pleading look in his eyes hidden underneath the layer of apathy he had seemed to master.

Hibari arched an eyebrow in response to the seemingly odd question, even the boy's followers seemed confused by it. However Tsunami had yet to avert his gaze from Hibari's letting him know how serious he was about the question.

"I thought he told you, herbivore. He's the man who will destroy the Vongola and we're the ones who are going to protect him." The way he in which he stated this was almost as if he were giving directions around his own home; confident and casual. Almost as if he truly believed with all of his being that Vongola was going to be brought down by a boy younger than him.

The stunned silence was broken by a phone ringing.

Without giving much thought to those present Hibari pulled out his phone and **_smiled_** once he saw the caller id! No one had seen Hibari smile except for his bloodthirsty smiles he threw around whenever he found a new opponent. This smile was… fond, almost making him look like a normal human being than a blood thirsty carnivore!

"Hello Tsunayoshi. What's the matter?"

At the name Tsunami immediately tensed up causing the others to cast a concerned look towards him. Yet he didn't take any notice, his eyes plastered on the phone which held a connection to his unknown older brother. A small noise of confusion drew his eyes up from the phone to Hibari whose expression had went back to his normal default one, there was a small flicker of confusion in the ebony orbs though.

"What's… school like? What are you—"

This time they could clearly hear the excited clamor on the other side of the phone when Hibari had pulled his phone away from his ear. Now he was scowling at it almost wishing it to explode in his hand and destroy the source of his apparent annoyance. Reluctantly he brought the phone back to his ear.

"Pineapple herbivore if you do not hand the phone back to the boss I will bite you to death once I come back home."

At this point in time Tsunami had marched up to Hibari was held out his hand expectantly. To which all he got was a venomous glare from the prefect almost egging him on.

"Huh? Did your 'Papa' say it was okay?"

The looks being tossed around the rooftop clearly spoke volumes. Gokudera and Tsunami both seemed hopelessly confused at the newest addition to the conversation. Yamamoto had long since left the conversation instead seeming content to play a small game of 'slap' with Ryohei. Chrome seemed flustered at this new development and was glancing at Tsunami every now and then almost as if to make sure he was still alive or if he understood any of this.

"Well then I don't really care. Come whenever you wish."

With that said Hibari snapped the phone shut just as Tsunami lunged for it. A brief struggle took place before it ended with Hibari slamming his foot into the younger brunette's stomach. Unfortunately this also drew quite a bit of unwarranted attention towards the duo, which resulted in all of the other four people present on the roof to take a defensive stance in front of their leader.

Determined to just ignore their existence, Hibari turned towards the exit fully intent on just leaving the herbivores with their pathetic lives.

"Hibari-san! Wait!"

It seemed that fate was not to kind today.

Hibari paused for a brief second before letting out a low irritated groan. Turning his head to the side he called out to the pathetic copy of his own boss.

"Tsunayoshi, leader of the Incubo family, is coming here tomorrow to see what a school is like. The boss' 'papa' ordered me to do this so I am only telling you this next part due to orders."

Now Hibari turned fully around to face the other students on the roof a poisonous glare directed at each one of them.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is someone the rest of the Incubo family will protect at any costs necessary, even if it requires declaring war on another family. So do not come to school tomorrow and if you do, do **NOT** approach Sawada Tsunayoshi. If you do then I cannot guarantee any of your safety."

With that last parting advice, Hibari turned on his heels and left the roof top.

* * *

><p>"Reborn! I'm so excited!"<p>

The older man sighed setting his book off to the side as a bundle of brown hair and white clothes tumbled into his awaiting arms. The bundle giggled happily before nuzzling into the older man's chest. Reborn looked down at his young charge with a semi-annoyed look but it soon turned into a fond smile.

"Dame-Tsuna…"

The boy let out a small 'eep' as he was scooped up completely enveloped by Reborn's much larger frame. Feeling a face burying itself in his hair a small blush spread across his checks before he let out a content sigh laying his forehead against the crook of Reborn's neck.

"Why are you so excited about going to school? Normal kids dread it for a reason you know?"

Reborn shivered involuntarily feeling the vibrations of Tsuna's giggling against his neck. The younger boy tilted his head so his chin was now resting on Reborn's chest and honey brown eyes were staring back into coal ones.

"But it's my first time going to one Reborn! And I get to see what Hibari does all day when he's not here! What part of it isn't exciting?"

"The part when you leave the building."

Reborn responded instantly with a slightly bitter note to his voice causing the young boy to shrink in his hold. Quickly attempting to rectify his mistake, Reborn rubbed the brunettes head placing small kisses against his forehead.

"Reborn…"

"I just don't want to have to have a repeat of the last time you went outside."

Tsuna blinked back at Reborn with a blank expression on his face before leaning up kissing Reborn's cheek happily.

"Don't worry Reborn! You, Hibari, and Mukuro will be there to protect me. You guys wouldn't allow me to get hurt again!"

Reborn simply pulled the boy's head back against his chest, in a way which Tsuna misconstrued to be a small reassuring hug. It was meant to hide Reborn's eyes which were now glinting in a very cruel fashion. The type of eyes that would be seen on a person before they went into a homicidal rampage.

_'Never again… They'll never get to you again…'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**=w= **

**I hope you people are happy... **

**Oh yeah and so you people who are masochistic enough to read all my stories even with my horrid mood over the last few months...**

**I'm going to call out the one person who actually tipped the scales in convincing me to write this next chapter...**

***Drum Roll**

**Taira-Keimei!**

***Imitation Crowd roar**

**:3 Somehow she's managed to somehow read all of my terrible stories and not only that but review them once she did read them~!**

**\(≥ ω ≤ )/**

**Yay for her~!**


	3. The abandoned Sky Ch3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**((If I did it would be a lot more sick and twisted...))**

* * *

><p>Soft footsteps were heard coming down the near silent halls of Namimori middle school as a strange group of people caught the eye of nearly every student present. The main reason being that none of them were in uniform and were walking without an ounce of fear of the school prefect. The one leading the group of eccentrics was a young boy who held a striking resemblance to one Tsunami Sawada, in fact if the students hadn't known better they would have said this boy was in fact the Sawada teen. However the boy was a little taller than Tsunami and his caramel eyes were a dead giveaway from Tsunami's own honey toned ones. That and this boy was wearing an oversized white button up shirt with white skinny jeans and instead of wearing shoes he was only wearing white socks. Oddly enough this boy also had a bell charm which let out a soft chime with every step he took, this had quickly gotten on some students nerves but as soon as they tried to tell the boy off the two older men behind him shot them a glare that promised nothing short of death. The two behind him may be even stranger than the boy himself for one had indigo hair that was shaped like a pineapple. Instead of wearing a Namimori uniform this teen was wearing a Kokuyo uniform and seemed to be purposely drawing people's attention to it. He also had a trident glinting dangerously in his hands, which put nearly every student on edge from the lethal object. The other person was obviously a grown man who was very well off if the Armani suit was anything to go by. Yet for some reason a chameleon was perched on his shoulder it's eyes seemingly following anything that moved an inch.<p>

The trio was advancing dangerously close to the disciplinary committees office, where every student knew they would meet their doom. Before they could get close enough to the class a girl with short light brown hair with golden eyes stopped them from advancing any further by grabbing Tsuna's arm gently. The group's attention was immediately directed at the person who had stopped them from reaching their unknown destination.

"A-Ah excuse me but why are you here? You're not students right?" The girl spoke while glancing at the disciplinary committees door clearly nervous about disturbing the prefect.

Tsuna blinked in confusion before allowing a slightly deviant look to show, the duo behind him sighed once they saw this. Bowing at a perfect ninety degree angle, the young leader gently grasped the girl's hand bringing it up to his lips before placing a small kiss on the back of it. **"Ciao bella giovane donna. Ditemi, volete fare un viaggio nel mare di pura estasi?Volete permettermi di guidare lì?"**

**((Hello beautiful young woman. Tell me, do you wish to take a trip in the sea of pure ecstasy? Will you allow me to guide you there?))**

The girl blushed violently, not understanding what he had said but the look he had given her was more than enough to convey anything. The sultry voice he used that could send shivers down anyones spine was more of an extra really.

"W-What? I'm so-sorry I do-don't understand—"

"WHAT ARE YOU EXTREMELY DOING TO KYOKO?" In a blur of white an older boy appeared right in front of the girl looking very angry. Tsuna simply stood up from his bowing position to glance at the white haired teen curiously. Short cut spiky hair, wearing a white tank top and red training shorts, and he was covered in bandages. This was undoubtedly his little brother's sun gaurdian who did not seem to recognize him.

Oh well there was nothing stopping the Italian boy from having a little fun...

**"Oh? Beh suppongo che non mi dispiacerebbe fare un bel giovane con me invece ..."** Tsuna quickly grabbed the boy's hand pulling them closer together whispering the statement into his ear making sure to let his breath hit the sensative area. **"Ti dispiacerebbe essere la sottomissione uno?"**

**((Oh? Well I suppose I wouldn't mind taking a handsome young man with me instead...))**

**((Would you mind being the submissive one?))**

The effect was immediate, even though the young boxer didn't quite understand what was being spoken to him just like his sister the tone of voice was more than enough to fluster him. "O-Oi! What are you EXTREMELY doing!"

The poor young teenager had shoved the boy away from him covering his ear with a brilliant blush, much like his sister's own, now staining his face. The other boy simply offered an innocent smile before opening his mouth to deliver another comment.

**"Avete sia caduto per me già? Tutti e due fare tale pomodori carino. Riesco a malapena a trattenermi dal mangiare voi due in su."**

**((Have you both fallen for me already? You both make such cute tomatoes. I can hardly stop myself from eating you both up.))**

As he let the final word draw out he leaned in closer to the siblings giving them both a _very_ unsettling predatory look.

Before they could even think to respond the disciplinary committees door swung open silencing everyone in the hallway.

"Herbivores why are you crowding?"

The dark voice sent the students in a frenzy trying to escape the area in order to dodge the prefects wrath once he saw the three outsiders. However the three didn't seem the slightest bit perturbed, the man in the suit kept his eyes trained on the young brunette with a fond smile barely visible to any onlooker. The other teen looked towards the prefect… then he _smirked_ before showily twirling in place almost as if to show off his blatant disregard for the prefect's authority. Finally the brunette turned his attention from the poor harassed pair of siblings in front of him to the irritated prefect.

All was silent. Every student waited in baited anticipation for the inevitable beating to take place. Yet all hopes were dashed as the brunette skipped over to Hibari clinging to the prefect's side with a elated giggle.

"Hibari! School is so much fun! I can't believe I've never come here before!" Hibari didn't seem the slightest bit surprised by the younger teen latched onto his side chattering excitedly. Instead he simply ushered the three into his office before closing the door preventing any of the disbelieving gazes to continue to watch them.

"Wh-What just extremely happened?"

* * *

><p>"Tenth… Are you sure we should come to school today?"<p>

A worried Gokudera and an equally concerned Yamamoto were following an obviously determined Tsunami, who was not walking but sprinting to the school building.

"Tsunami you know that you probably shouldn't do this right? I mean what if that Tuna kid—"

"His name's _Tsunayoshi_. Sawada Tsunayoshi and he's not a kid, he's older than us. He's my older brother and I deserve—no I _need_ to meet him." Tsunami didn't even look at his two worried guardians, instead he kept his gaze trained on where the school was.

"B-But tenth… even the old man said and Fon said it wasn't a good idea to get any more involved with the Incubo family."

It seemed that Tsunami had pointedly ignored his right hand man at this point instead focusing his gaze on his sun and mist guardians who were waiting by the school gates. Although… something was wrong. Ryohei wasn't screaming 'extreme' and he seemed really flustered. Slowing down to a stop beside the two newest arrivals, Chrome seemed stunned to see him while Ryohei wasn't even looking.

"Chrome what happened to senpai?"

Yamamoto was the first to question the timid girl, all the while staring at the blushing boxer curiously. Chrome blushed fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"W-Well… um… It seems that Sasagawa-san h-had a…. run in with you-your older brother boss…."

The other three had to lean in to hear the near whispered reply but once they had all heard it the trio stared at Ryohei with varying expressions while he simply blushed harder. There was a few moments of tense silence as they all stared at Ryohei who was getting more and more flustered as time passed before he finally exploded.

"YOUR OLDER BROTHER IS AN UN-EXTREME BAD-TOUCH MAN SAWADA!"

"…. Huh?"

* * *

><p>"Why are all of you trying to destroy the peace in Namimori. I should bite you to death."<p>

"Kufufufu. I thought it would be the perfect chance to irritate you skylark."

"I always take Leon with me."

"Hehehe~! It was too great of an opportunity!"

Hibari sighed, gingerly rubbing his temples to alleviate some of the pain in his head. Being with the true sky seemed to soften him up a little bit, this single thought caused a dark scowl to overtake his face. Lifting his head he observed the three who had come to his school simply because their boss wanted to see what school was like.

Speaking of boss's, his was currently seated on his 'papa's lap kicking his feet seeming to be amused with such a simple gesture. Once he saw that Hibari was looking at him the brunette offered the anti social prefect a bright grin.

Reborn was lounging against the couch which he had quickly claimed as his and, by extension, Tsuna's once he had walked into the room. He appeared to be entertaining himself by making Leon shift into different forms. Differing from Tsuna, he did not even seem to notice or care that Hibari was observing him.

Finally the last person sitting in the room who also happened to be the main trigger to any and all disasters that happened around Hibari. He was seated on Hibari's desk seeming to claim it as his own without a second thought towards how the owner may feel about him lounging on his property. His approach to acknowledging Hibari's gaze was a little bit different… he sent the prefect a snarky grin before conjuring up a mini cherry blossom tree in front of Hibari, illusionary of course.

That was the end to Hibari's patience. The pineapple herbivore had continually smashed Hibari's 'danger button' since they had met and now the noirette was irritated enough to enact his most sadistic daydreams on the illusionist.

"I'll bite you to death."

With that one spoken phrase the two proceeded to get into a death match, tearing up nearly the entire office while doing so. Tsuna was watching the events with a careful eye, in case he needed to intervene before it got to out of hand. Reborn, on the other hand, didn't even seem to notice the death match going on before him.

Until a misdirected attack was sent hurtling towards the still seated duo. Time seemed to slow down as the two, who were once fighting, quickly tried to stop the tonfa sailing through the air about to hit their boss in the face. Reborn was quickly trying to form Leon into some form of protection for the fragile brunette. Through all of this no one seemed to hear the door slamming open or the startled gasps.

All that was seen was the dangerous tonfa quickly incinerating into nothingness as it was just about to hit the eerily calm Tsuna.

The lingering silence that enveloped the room was stifling, the tension quickly matching as Tsuna turned towards the shell-shocked Vongola guardians.

"Hello Vongola. Have you come to give yourselves up willingly?"

The grin broadened on the delicate face as the cruel orange eyes stared into their very soul.

The sky outside was darker than it ever had been before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Hrm... I really have nothing... **

**Oh well.**

**Bye bye~!**


	4. Mukuro's New Toy

**An: I do not own~!**

**Ps: Isn't Amano Akira's Adult Reborn super fucking sexy~? Who else could break up a boulder to say 'Chaos' I dunno about you but that is a serious BAMF right there. ^w^ Don't die from your tutor's sex godliness Tsuna~!**

* * *

><p>For a few moments silence engulfed the disciplinary committees room as the new arrivals stared at the brunette in absolute shock with a little bit of fear coloring their eyes. Tsuna bent his head down so that his bangs shadowed his face. His three other family members simply stared at the Vongola 'trash', as Xanxus so eloquently named them, wondering why on earth they were even here.<p>

The first to break the silence was Reborn, who turned to Hibari with a somewhat accusing glare. "I thought I told you to warn them not to come here?"

Hibari scoffed at the tense accusation glaring right back at the older black haired male. "I did warn the herbivores."

"Kufufufu seems as though they wished to die neh, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro chuckled gliding next to the still silent brunet bending down to get a better look at his shadowed face. He blinked in surprise before his smile turned much more forced, a fact not lost on his other two allies.

Reborn craned his head over Tsuna's shoulder in order to get a better look at his face while Hibari walked up to the boy and peered at his face as well.

"Oya… that's not a pleasant expression at all Tsunayoshi-kun."

Reborn visibly tightened his grip on the young boy in his grip while Hibari sent a dark glare at the frozen group still standing in the doorway.

"Oi herbivores. Leave now, your presence alone is unsettling to the boss." Hibari snapped beginning to force the Vongola trash out of his committee room.

This snapped Tsunami out of his daze and he instantly ducked under Hibari's arm before rushing towards the couch. Before he could approach his older sibling a sharp pain shot through his torso.

Tsunami spat out a little blood onto the carpet, which instantly gained the attention of his guardians who tried to struggle against Hibari to come to his aid. The fallen boss glared hatefully at Mukuro who was standing in between him and his brother.

Mukuro easily returned the glare holding his trident in an offensive position as of to warn Tsunami that if he stepped any closer Mukuro would attack him. Tsunami growled angrily before pulling out his collapsible bo staff.

If the man wanted to try and stop him from seeing his brother then so be it. He would no longer be held accountable for his actions.

Yamamoto was the one to notice something off as soon as Tsunami and the blue haired man launched themselves at each other. _'Is Tsunami's brother… alright?'_

The question was understandable as the man who was holding Tsunami's brother seemed to be struggling while muttering something to the boy in his grip. It looked odd in Yamamoto's eyes especially since Tsunami's brother seemed to be shaking in the older man's grip muttering something back to him.

"Maa Maa, Gokudera-kun… Is it me or does it seem like there's something wrong with that Tuna guy? Something about him seems kinda off…" Yamamoto trailed off not too sure what the correct word to use was.

Gokudera was about to snap at the baseball-idiot for worrying about such useless things while their boss was being attacked. 'Was' being the keyword because as soon as he looked at what was bothering Yamamoto he felt his throat go dry.

Tsuna's head finally lifted up only to show brilliant orange-red eyes glaring murderously at the man fighting his mist guardian. An intense killing intent suddenly engulfed the room once Tsunami finally manage to land a hit on Mukuro freezing all occupants in the room.

Every head jerked to the source of the malicious killing intent only to see a large amount of concentrated sky flames heading for Tsunami.

"TENTH!"

Gokudera shoved past Hibari and threw himself in front of Tsunami taking the direct hit from the flames much to the onlookers shock. The silver haired boy let out a scream of pain dropping to the ground as several burns encased his shuddering frame.

"G-GOKUDERA!" Yamamoto shouted rushing to his injured friend's side in a heartbeat wit Ryohei and Chrome not far behind. Tsunami stared down at his injured storm guardian in utter shock.

As if feeling his precious 'tenth's' gaze on him Gokudera opened his eyes wincing slightly before giving a shaky grin to Tsunami. With that the boy fell limp in Yamamoto's arms.

There was a brief pause in the room before Yamamoto slowly rose from his position next to the injured storm guardian. His normally kind brown eyes were filled with an intense hatred, all solely directed at the boy who was now standing leveling him with his own intense glare.

"Shigure Soen Ryu: Shajiku no Ame"

With that Yamamoto charged at the person who dared harm one of his friends, completely intent on cutting the man down. Just as he was about to thrust his sword toward Tsuna a sharp kick to his head sent him spiraling into the wall.

"O-Oi! Yamamoto!"

Ryohei rushed to the fallen swordsman leaving Chrome and Tsunami with Gokudera's unconscious body. After the older boy helped Yamamoto up from the ground they noticed that Fon had entered the area and was staring them all down.

It was weird how the storm Arcobaleno's stare unnerved even the most hardened of men, the Vongola family was no exception. Even Tsunami flinched, effectively breaking out of his stupor.

"I thought I told you, Tsunami-sama, it was not safe for you to come to school today."

Fon's voice held an unmistakable tone of disappointment as his eyes glided over Gokudera's unconscious form. The baby then turned to look at his Arcobaleno companion, who had somehow broken the curse.

"Ah, Reborn so nice to see you again."

The greeting elicited a smirk from the hitman as he tipped his hat down in greeting to the other.

"I cannot say however these are the most ideal circumstances… If you don't mind me asking how on earth did you break the curse? If Verde knew he would throw a fit…"

Fon trailed off still observing the, now-adult bodied, hitman. In response Reborn's smirk turned slightly condescending at the baby.

"Well, Fon, I figured it out on my own. So you should be able to as well, right?"

With that Reborn turned to his younger charge before picking the boy up gaining an indignant squeak from said boy.

"Come on Mukuro, Dame-Tsuna this is enough excitement for one day. We'll see Hibari again soon enough."

Mukuro sighed before following after the hitman past the Vongola, who all seemed to want to chase after them but one reprimanding glare from Fon halted them. Absentmindedly the illusionist rubbed his now swollen check, the brat may not be as powerful as their boss but he was still strong enough to fight on par with him. A crooked smirk curved across the illusionist's face with that thought.

Finally someone he could have fun with and wouldn't be lectured if he _'accidently'_ killed them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**^w^~ I figured Mukuro deserved his own ominous ending as Reborn had gotten his and the other members of the Incubo will get as well for my bludgeoning their characters as horribly as I do~! **

**Btw~ For those of you who may have already figured out- Since some of you seem to be on a similar wavelength as me which never fails to creep me out- The whole reason I updated this story is because I wanted to discuss the new Adult Reborn which has literally made me super happy~! :D**

**I officially love adult Reborn more now that he has a canon form~! Hehehe~!**

**Why did I not finish up The Day the World Crumbled? Easy~! I'm tapped dry! :D I need to get rid of excess idea's which have all been incorporated into stories! I even came up with a new story idea but I'm gonna finish at least one of my stories before I start on it! d(=w= )**

**That's right be proud of my self-restraint. **


	5. Tsunayoshi and Tsunami

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

><p>Slow, steady beeping filled the silence in the snow white room. Lined along all of the walls was advanced medical equipment with a few men in white coats lingering around, checking each of the screens. There were a few gray lounge chairs spread in the room each being occupied by a man each varying in age but all asleep. Then there was one large black circular couch that surrounded the only bed in the room; the couch currently being occupied by one person and several small animals but a large lion with stripes could be seen curled up around a smaller lion on the couch. Finally there was a familiar young brunette laying in the bed talking quietly to the man on the couch.<p>

"Dame-Tsuna you shouldn't overexert yourself like that." Reborn sounded _worried _about the small brunette who simply smiled back at him gently. "What do you think would have happened if you relapsed while we were still there?"

Reborn reached out to take the younger boy's hand in his own two hands before pressing his forehead to their conjoined hands. Tsuna watched him do so with the simple smile still intact on his lips. "I'm sorry Reborn. But you know I had no choice, if I'm going to get Tsunami out of the Vongola I had to destroy any faith he had in his own power."

At that moment the heart monitor that had been beeping constantly suddenly spiked and the beeping came at a sporadic pace as Tsuna coughed harshly. Doctors that had been lingering in the room immediately jumped to their boss' side and began to frantically change his empty IV with a new bag that held a liquid with a neon-blue tint. At this time the rest of Tsuna's guardians woke up and materialized at Tsuna's side. Xanxus was on Tsuna's other side gripping his other hand in an uncharacteristic show of concern while Gamma sat next to the exiled heir and looked about ready to rip the doctors' heads off if they did not fix what was happening. Hibari was at the foot of Tsuna's bed with Mukuro, both tried not to show their worry but their constant fidgets betrayed them. Finally Basil was between Mukuro and Reborn and he seemed to be trying to calm everyone down even though he was panicking more than they were.

The incessant beeping finally calmed down after a few stressed moments causing each person in the room, sans Tsuna, to release the breath that they were unaware they were holding.

Tsuna simply glanced up at the IV bag next to his bed with a thoughtful look gracing his face. "I'm going to need to retrieve some more if I'm going to make everything go according to plan…" At Reborn's sour expression Tsuna gripped his hand before sending the irate hitman a warm smile. "Say what you want about him, Reborn, but he is a genius."

"Tsunayoshi-sama, you should know that flattery gets you nowhere." A dull voice drawled out from the entrance of the room causing the occupants to turn to the new entry with varying expressions.

Tsuna simply smiled at the man in the doorway seemingly unsurprised by his sudden appearance. "Perhaps, but it did get you here did it not Verde?"

The tall green haired man in the doorway smirked in response, his green eyes glimmering in an amused manner from behind his large spectacles. He reached up to scratch the stubble that had grown on his face while he used his other hand to try and straighten out his pristine white lab coat. "No. What got me here was the fact that I am in your debt for numerous reasons and I don't like being indebted to someone."

Verde motioned for something to be brought in before a large alligator slowly crawled into the room towing a large container. The alligator went to one of the doctors and the doctor immediately opened the storage container before transporting its contents into the freezer in the back of the room.

Once the contents were empty the alligator crawled back out the door with the mad scientist following closely behind. Before he left he looked over his shoulder and sent a smirk in Reborn's direction.

"I wonder how it feels Reborn…" Said hitman simply arched an eyebrow in response while the others; sans Xanxus, Hibari, and Mukuro; watched the scientist carefully. After all the scientist was notorious for smashing every single one of Reborn's buttons without mercy or regret.

"How what feels Verde?" Reborn reluctantly bit out while Leon shifted uncomfortably on his master's shoulder.

Verde's smirk turned slightly sadistic and his eyes gained a maddening glint to them.

"To know that the only person you've ever loved is going to die and you're worthless to stop it? Or worse, that I'm the only one who can." The scientist's words left an inexplicable chill in the room before all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>"I want to know about Tsunayoshi Sawada."<p>

Iemitsu looked up from his tea while Nana looked shocked that her beloved 'Tsu-kun' knew about the boy.

Nana quickly regained her composure and sent her son a shaky smile, "T-Tsu-kun, what are you talking about? Who's Tsunayoshi?" To her credit she was doing better at lying than Tsunami had expected from his mild mannered mother.

However Tsunami was in no mood to feel impressed over his mother's ability to lie. A teacup smashed against the walls and Tsunami glared furiously at his parents.

**"STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME!"** The teenager roared at his shell-shocked parents.

Iemitsu was the first to snap out of his stupor before ushering his wife up the stairs with quiet promises of, 'I promise I'll take care of it.' and 'Don't worry he doesn't hate you.'

With Nana upstairs and away from the shouting Iemitsu pinned his son with a cold glare. "I understand you're angry but never yell at your mother like that again, understand?"

Tsunami let out a noncommittal grunt before sending a venomous glare back at his father. "I just ran into my older brother I never even knew I had and not only did he know about me, he's a mafia boss set out to destroy Vongola i.e. me. So excuse me if I upset you!" He snarled at his father looking about ready to attack anything.

Iemitsu sighed in response running his hand through his short cut hair before motioning Tsunami to sit down. When he did nothing Iemitsu sighed before taking a seat instead resting his elbows on his knees then resting his head on top of his folded hands.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada… was a mistake." At Tsunami's sharp intake of breath Iemitsu sighed before beginning to speak once again. "We never planned for him. He was supposed to be dead by now and then you were born and you were perfectly healthy. Mafia law dictates that the eldest is next in line for the familgia's leadership. Tsunayoshi would never have made it, he was weak and his flames were barely showing. I had to get rid of him, you were better for the position. Tsunayoshi had to be taken to the hospital 7 times a month for treatment so I just took him to Italy with me and then left. He should have died in the streets and you would be the rightful heir, the heir Vongola needs." His voice held no signs of remorse nor regret, only complete faith that what he had done was the right thing to do.

At that moment Tsunami saw red. Not only did he have an older brother but said brother was left to die by the people who were meant to protect and love him? Only because fate had dealt him a bad hand, now not only was Vongola going to suffer for his father's irresponsibility but so would all of Vongola's allies.

Before Tsunami could register what was happening he saw his father sailing across the kitchen before smashing through the sliding doors that led outside. The brunette looked down to see his arm outstretched with a few droplets of blood splattered on it.

It felt as though his body was moving on autopilot as he stood over his father's crumbled form, glaring down upon it hatefully.

"Congratulations, father, because of you Vongola lost on a powerful boss who was able to to destroy a tonfa with his dying will alone and nearly kill my friend with one hit."

Even if Tsunami was unclear as to what was happening he understood one thing. Iemitsu had destroyed two lives with one bad decision and now there was only one thing Tsunami could do. If he had to do it he would never be able to return home to his normal life.

"Because of you I have to kill my own brother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sooooo yeah, been a while since I updated this right? Well thank Hinamori Chrome in the making of this chapter. Her review was the latest review to one of my stories that I liked.**

**Note: LIKED**

**There aren't many things that tick me off but when they do I act childishly, or violently. Depends on the situation at hand. Anyways this time I shall act childishly and The Blood Red Sky is currently on the bottom of the update list. No this wasn't a flamer it was just one singular comment that pissed me off and so next story to be updated shall be Young Dreams :P **


	6. The Game Begins

Disclaimer: If I owned this the ending wouldn't have pissed me off =m=

* * *

><p>After she had parted with Tsunami and the other guardians Chrome immediately headed towards her favorite place in the world. The place where her boss had found her and the place where she started a new life.<p>

She quickly came upon her destination after a few moments of walking, Kokuyo Land. Upon entering the building she noticed that the area had been cleaned since the last time she had come. There was a new indigo couch placed against the wall and all of the debris that had once littered the floor was gone. Timidly glancing around the room she saw a few more signs that someone had been living here.

"Who's this girl, byon?"

Chrome let out a startled shriek at the sudden voice before spinning around and coming face to face with a blonde boy who was… sniffing her? Another boy with pupiless gray eyes and dark hair was watching her from a shadowed corner, his face unreadable as he examined her.

"Oi Kakapi what do we do with her?"

The blonde asked his dark haired companion as he stared Chrome down with an unnerving intensity. Before the dark haired one could answer a dark chuckle echoed through the building catching the attention of the three occupants.

"Kufufufu now now Ken don't be too hasty." Mist began to swirl in one spot before taking the shape of a teenage boy and within seconds Rokudo Mukuro stood in all of his glory. His dual toned eyes seemed to peer into Chrome's very soul before a smirk formed on his lips. "You did a tremendous performance as always Nagi. Tsunayoshi-kun sends you his highest approval; he was astounded by how well you've been doing at keeping your identity secret."

At the praise Chrome practically glowed with pride. "Thank you Mukuro-sama! But…" She trailed off uncertainly, but once Mukuro waved his arms as a way to get her to continue she ventured on. "How much longer do I have to stay here? I want to go home with you and be with everyone." Her eyes immediately turned to her feet as she spoke.

Mukuro, still ignoring the other two boys' presence, sent the girl an apologetic look. "Nagi, you know why you have to stay there. You're the only mist user with high enough power to catch Vongola's attention. I would've been sent instead but you know as well as I do why I can't leave Tsunayoshi-kun's side." He stepped towards the downtrodden girl and tilted her chin up sending her a small smile, "He's very impressed with your performance and promised to find a way to bring you back home for a little while. His appearance has already thrown Vongola into chaos all we need is to shove their decimo a little further and he'll spiral into insanity on his own."

Chrome sent an equally small smile back to the older mist user before deciding to change the topic of the conversation. "Mukuro-sama, who are these two boys?"

Mukuro looked over to the two teens, who had gone to talking to one another all the while peering at the two mist users, before calling out to them. "Ken, Chikusa come over here for a moment. I would like you to meet someone with a… somewhat similar mission as you two."

"Who is this girl Mukuro-sama?" Ken questioned as he and Chikusa walked towards the two. "Is she really that important? She looks pretty weak, byon."

"Haven't I taught you not to allow looks to deceive you, Ken?" Mukuro clicked his tongue while shaking his head in mock disappointment. "She's my own apprentice."

"Like Flan?" Chikusa spoke up for the first time but he only managed to confuse Chrome. How was she like a dessert?

"Not quite. Flan is much stronger but not nearly as trustworthy, the Vongola would never accept him into their ranks. However the Varia does have a weak spot for power, don't they?" Mukuro chuckled to himself before noticing Chrome's confusion. "Flan is my apprentice as well. You should have met him already but seeing as how the Varia's leader 'disappeared' one day they've been having a mad scramble for power recently."

"The Varia?" Chrome questioned but immediately shrunk in on herself at the incredulous looks that she was receiving.

"Mukuro-sama you can't be serious!" A female voice called out before a girl with short red hair walked into the room sending a dirty glare towards Chrome. "Does she have any idea what she's doing?!"

"M.M. be nice, she's just the product of a worthless 'boss'." Mukuro shushed the other girl who quickly marched up to him as they began their own conversation.

"The Varia is an independent assassination squad; it is a part of Vongola to put it simply. They don't function in a way that relates to Vongola though." Chrome jumped before turning her attention to Chikusa. "Their leader was once Xanxus; if you've been to the Head Quarters then I'm sure you've met him."

"Xanxus?" Chrome breathed out in amazement, all she had known about her boss' family was that they were all insanely powerful. She wasn't aware of what they had done or who they were in the past.

"Yeah you know big guy with a rod shoved permanently up his ass, byon?" Ken waved his hand in a nonchalant manner which received a sharp look from Chikusa.

"Kufufufu, you know that he could kill you in an instant if he heard you say that Ken." Mukuro voice told of his amusement to Ken's statement. "Now then let's see what else that brat could have kept from you. You know what the Arcobaleno are correct?"

"Isn't that just Fon and Collonello?" Chrome questioned, timidly twirling her fingers. M.M. let out a loud groan at her answer though.

"Seriously?! Did you even know that Reborn is one too?" At Chrome's shocked look it was apparent that M.M. was resisting the urge to kill her. "God Damnit! We've only been to the base a few times and even we know that!"

"B-But! I thought the Arcobaleno were babies!" Chrome tried to defend herself while looking to Mukuro for some form of confirmation.

"Well yes, however Reborn and Tsunayoshi-kun found a way to reverse the curse a while back. They still have yet to tell us how exactly they managed it but all we know is that they also shared the secret with Verde, the lightning Arcobaleno." Mukuro hummed thoughtfully under his breath, seemingly lost in his own mind.

"Mukuro-sama. I'm home." A bored voice sounded through the building as a younger boy with mint green hair and a frog hat stepped into the room.

"Ah Flan perfect timing, now that we're all here I need to discuss the plans that will cause the death of Vongola." Mukuro waved his hand and a black table appeared in front of him with six chairs pushed under it. He then sat at the one chair that was at the head of the table, M.M took the spot to the right of him with Chikusa taking the spot next to her and Ken taking the spot next to him.

Chrome sat nervously on the chair to Mukuro's other side while the newest addition, Flan, sat next to her. "Um… Mukuro-sama, why are we here? I never received any notice to come here."

"IDIOT! Mukuro-sama has a link with all of us and can call us here when he needs to! Haven't you gotten used to this by now?" M.M. snapped at Chrome angrily.

"Now M.M. I've never had to contact Chrome, the Vongola has that pesky mist Arcobaleno lurking around somewhere and I needed to ensure he was gone before I could contact her, she may be strong but she's not as well equipped to block out invasive presences in her mind." Mukuro propped his head up with his left hand before sending the table a chilling smile.

"Now then as Tsunayoshi-kun is busy with a certain angel he has given us free reign to do as we like to Vongola."

With that one statement M.M. and Ken both gained their own unsettling grins while the other three turned their full attention to Mukuro.

"Kufufufu~ let's have some fun."

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-kun~! It's such a surprise to see you here again!" A teenage boy with snow white hair and lavender eyes immediately leapt towards the young boss.<p>

"Tsunayoshi-sama is you alright to be moving around? Uncle told me about what happened." A young girl with dark green hair and dark blue eyes watched the brunette get cuddled by the older white haired teen.

"Don't worry Yuni; Verde came by with some stronger medicine for me." Tsuna replied the best he could with the white haired teen snuggling his head as though he were a stuffed animal.

"Verde stopped by? Is that how you managed to get here without Reborn?" Yuni questioned, giggling behind her hand as the white haired teen returned to his seat next to her while dragging Tsuna with him and forcing the brunette to sit on his lap.

"He managed to distract Reborn and the others long enough for me to sneak out. I'll have to apologize to them later." Tsuna took in his surroundings curiously; they must have changed the layout since the last time he had come here.

The entire room was pure white and the three white chairs, two of which were currently occupied, were facing one another and a chess board was placed in the middle of the three chairs. This area was in what appeared to be a dip in the room. There were a two or three steps leading up to the higher platform which held the entrance, a crystalline door with a white film over it and a scanner to the right of it, and several decorative plants with what appeared to be an indoor waterfall taking up the entire back wall. The whole room screamed purity and life.

"Hehe~ How cruel Tsuna-kun~! Sending your overprotective dogs on an innocent party?" The teen giggled happily while the brunette in his grasp pouted.

"I didn't send them on him and they're not dogs Byakuran!" Byakuran simply hummed in response. "I didn't! He only goaded Reborn and I sent the others to break up the fight!" Tsuna tried to defend himself.

"Tsunayoshi-sama I think we should start our meeting now. It's only a matter of time before Reborn realizes you left and then we'll all be in trouble." Yuni cut into Tsuna's defense. Immediately Tsuna's eyes turned a bloody orange color and Byakuran's eyes sharpened.

"Right now then on to business." Tsuna rose gracefully before settling himself into the only empty chair. "It's been exactly nine years since Byakuran discovered his powers and found us."

"As of now we have managed to infiltrate nearly every mafia family and plant the seed of doubt into their heads." Byakuran continued pulling out a packet of papers each page having a family name and crest. "Not to mention you managed to find the Shimon family, very impressive Yuni."

"Don't congratulate me yet Byakuran. I'm still unsure as to whether or not Enma is willing to work for our cause. He has a deeper hatred for Vongola than you have told us. He nearly refused to listen to me once he found out that I even knew someone of Vongola blood." Yuni trailed off her own blue eyes clouding over in thought. "It may take some time before he's willing to cooperate with us…"

"All that matters is whether or not he's playing as we perceived. We can gain his alliance at a later time, you did 'accidently' tell him where Tsunami was right?" Tsuna asked, absentmindedly rolling his bell between his fingers.

"Yes, when I went back they were nowhere to be found so I think they took the bait."

"So now it's only a matter of time before the Vongola crumbles neh?" Tsuna grinned scooting forward in his seat a little to grab one of the eight black pawn pieces, 7 of which had a white 'S' painted on them and the final one having a scorpion drawn on it, before moving it two spaces up.

"Let the game begin~."

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Now then you may be asking yourself "What's wrong with this crazy bitch? Why's she updating this shitty story instead of the one I want?!" **

**Well all I can say is**

**TOO BORING!**

**Most of the rest of you are TOO BORING I pm'd at least one person who responded to each of my stories and you know what happened? Only the people who actually left a review on this story responded. **

**So~! Fi Suki Saki and Rikkai and hyotei lover were the only ones who managed to interest me even the slightest. What you people don't understand is that I love talking to people even if it's through the internet. So when I pm you and you don't do shit it makes me waaaaayyyy less inclined to even say something back to you. I like interesting people. **

**For example, whenever I made a new story it was mostly Taira-Keimei who influenced what I updated. As time went on it was New Slove and Schwarzien.D'Seventh, both of which I loved talking too! ((If you guys are reading this pm meeeeee I miss talking to youuuuu)) **

**I was honestly going to stop writing Blood Red Sky a while back but you know what happened to change my mind? ChildOfDe4th came along and requested a torture chapter that captivated me and got me outta my slump.**

**TotalAmuto was also an interesting spice of life~ She managed to make me laugh during our short conversation. Patrimohime-sama also helped me out by making my day and telling me that I'm one of her favorite authors~! o/o Still makes me so happy~! I also had a veryyy interesting conversation with xxxWhite-Wing13xxx quite some time ago. xD I freaked her out with my plane joke~!****  
><strong>

**Ayz283 helped me a while back in order to choose which story to continue which is why this story is as far as it is~! Chi-tanda managed to keep me entertained during our short conversation as well~!**

**If you haven't realized this by now this is kinda my way to call out several people and make you go look to see who they are and read their stories :3**

**But in all seriousness you other story likers need to communicate with me on some level to get your story updated :P**

**OH YEAH! For those of you who even remember my first story, I'm rewriting it now and have been for a while now. I can't get the same amount of stuff as I had before but I'll have it finished soon and then the sequel will be up if you all still remember it~!**


	7. Break Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own~!**

* * *

><p>"God Damnit! What's going on!?" A man's voice roared from one of the intercoms mounted on the wall.<p>

"Code red! Code red! An intruder has infiltrated the premises! Someone alert Von- GYAAAAA—" The woman's voice faded into a tortured scream as the transmission was cut abruptly.

"Maria! What the hell is going on down there!?" The man's voice filled the room once again.

In a completely white room sat a boy strapped down to a large chair. His arms were strapped around his back and a large black mask covered all of his face. The only thing capable of being seen with all of the restraints was the boy's unruly orange hair.

The sound of something pounding against the heavy metallic door in front of him caused the boy to raise his covered head toward the source of the noise. All was silent for a few moments and the boy allowed his head to drop once more. However a hand broke through the door and managed to grab the area below where it broke through. With a mighty pull the door was forcibly pulled from its hinges and sent sailing behind the owner of the hand.

"So this is where the mist user was held, neh?"

The boy's head snapped towards the unfamiliar voice before his mask was gently slid off allowing dull orange eyes to be seen. The boy began to blink, trying to clear his dulled vision, as glasses were slid delicately onto his face.

"How sad… the Vongola treating someone of your power so cruelly. Don't worry though, we're working to release all of your family now."

Once his vision was cleared he looked up only to blanch at the sight of the Vongola decimo. But… there was something off with this one. His eyes seemed more… wounded then the decimo who had put him here.

"Who… are you?" He winced at the sound of his own dry voice as a few cracks mingled with it.

The boy in front of him smiled gently at him and began to release him from his binds. "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, leader of the Incubo family. It's a pleasure to meet you Julie Katou of the Simon family."

Julie tensed at the name. It had been so long since someone had even spoke of the Simon family. Not since they were captured.

Soon all of the restraints were undone and he stood in front of Tsunayoshi. He waited with baited breath for any signs of malice from the man. Tsuna, however, just turned on his heel as soon as he finished releasing Julie and began to walk towards the entryway.

"Are you coming? The rest of my family is breaking out yours as we speak. Your boss is worried sick for you and I thought it was better we come to get you rather than him killing himself in trying." Tsunayoshi commented off-handedly as he tilted his head back to observe Julie with one eye.

A shudder shot straight through Julie's spine at the sight of those orange eyes, they seemed almost inhuman. Shaking off that thought, he quickly hobbled over to the younger boy.

"Why?" Julie asked as he walked with the Incubo leader past all the carnage left in the younger boys wake. Bodies smashed into walls, the floor painted an unsettling red in areas, and all those eyes staring in shock at their sudden death. Tsunayoshi gave a questioning hum in response as they both stepped into an elevator, the younger boy ignoring the decapitated man shoved into the back corner of the elevator. "Why did you save me? Why are you saving us?"

The younger boy's melodic laugh rang as they began to descend. "Simple. I'm trying to undo the wrongs done by Vongola. A world without them is what we all need and that is my dream." They exited the elevator and began to walk towards the entrance, which was missing its doors as well. "Have you ever heard of the saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"

"Who hasn't?" Julie grinned at the boy, feeling that uneasy feeling lift once he realized what the younger boy was insinuating.

Tsunayoshi smiled back at Julie as they headed towards the black Ferrari parked outside the gates. A familiar hitman leaning casually against the hood of the car, clearly awaiting them. "Would you care for some dinner before we take you home, _friend_?"

"Sounds spectacular, _buddy._"

* * *

><p>"Tsunami? You alright?" Yamamoto's worried voice cut through the fog that had been surrounding Tsunami's head for some time. The rain guardian stood in front of his boss clutching his beloved wooden sword in one hand while the other was resting on Tsunami's shoulder.<p>

"Y-Yeah. Just a bad feeling about something." Tsunami responded back grinning at his rain guardian.

"Are you up for some EXTREME training Sawada!?" Ryohei roared next to him punching the air in front of him, his sun flame already ignited.

"You know it! Bring it on Fon!" Tsunami responded crouching into his fighting stance, right arm bent close to his body and left arm extended backwards clutching his bo staff.

"Very well Tsunami, prepare yourself." Just like that the tiny martial artist leapt from a tree and began his onslaught.

As the other four fought they failed to notice two cyan eyes observing them safely from the shadow of a tree. Flan observed the Vongola future leaders with an increasing sense of boredom. Letting out a sigh he alerted the others to his presence.

"What the-?! Who are you?" Tsunami snapped swinging around to face him as Ryohei and Yamamoto followed his lead.

"At your level you couldn't scratch me. What makes you think you can kill your brother if you're so weak?" Flan taunted watching their movements with emotionless eyes. The leader visibly bristled at the comment before charging towards him.

"Tsunami wait!" Fon tried to warn his student but before their very eyes the ground beneath him broke open and lava shot out effectively destroying Tsunami's weapon. Flan charged through the lava before landing a punch square between Tsunami's eyes, sending the teenager flying back into a tree.

"My name is Flan, I'm the leader of the Varia." Flan introduced himself as though nothing happened before tilting his head to the side with an unchanging expression. "I thought you'd put up a little more of a fight though. I don't understand how you were able to hit my master."

"What's the meaning of this? The Varia is a part of Vongola you do know what doing this means, correct?" Fon questioned Flan with a hard gleam in his eyes as he stood in front of his student. Clearly ready to defend his students should Flan not back down.

"Ehhh? Oh no. I'm in trouble." Flan's voice didn't change as he said this while he lifted his hands in mock defeat. "I better retreat for now before I'm killed." Even now he sounded as though he were mocking them. However he stepped back into the shadows before Fon could do anything and ust like that Flan vanished with only wisps of mist flames and a small white card left in his wake.

"Fon, what was that about?" Tsunami questioned his teacher, rubbing the tender spot on his forehead that was struck. Yamamoto by his side while Ryohei used his sun flames to try and heal the bruised area.

Fon didn't respond. He walked towards the card and examined it with a perplexed expression. "…I'm not quite sure." There was only a purple pineapple printed onto the card.

* * *

><p>"Hehe~ This Tsunayoshi is so exciting~!" Byakuran giggled gleefully from his chair with Yuni seated across from him. "The other Tsunayoshis are never this much fun!" Plopping another marshmallow into his mouth he let out another giggle.<p>

"You seem quite happy Byakuran." Yuni commented sending the overly excited man a small smile which was returned with a teasing grin.

"And you seem quite nervous Yuni~. Don't tell me you fear Tsuna-kun!" He teased the much younger girl as she blushed and timidly looked away.

"…Somewhat." Byakuran looked surprised at the admission before Yuni quickly tried to rectify herself. "But not of him! Just his fighting and power…" Yuni trailed off uncertainly.

"Hehe~ just be glad that he'll never get that angry with us that he would be willing to fight us." The white haired man laughed. Seeing the normally weak boy fight was terrifying, even he had to admit. While the other Tsunayoshis had shown restraint when fighting against someone, even if they were angered, this one showed no such restraint. "He is a little scary when he's mad though~." He patted the younger girl's head before offering her a marshmallow. "Now let's go~! We have a scorpion to find!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**

**I'm still alive :D Just dealing with a major blockage...**

**Alright so right now I'm going to give you all the run down on how my stories are going.**

**Abandoned Sky: **

**There's so much to do with this~! Plus if I ever run dry I can do a fluff chapter with Tsuna and one of his guardians, who everyone seems happy with :P, and no one will be out for blood~! **

**Blood Red Sky:**

**... Still a little frustrated... I think I know where I wanna take it but It's just getting harder and harder to think of where to take it cause I know where the voice came from and how it's gonna leave. It's just... I dunno I'm losing hope with that. I'm thinking about letting someone partially adopt it until I get my inspiration back for it because I feel guilty allowing all of the people who enjoy it to lie in wait. This way someone will update it and if it's good I won't feel guilty and i'll have someone to compete against but if it's bad then I'll have way more inspiration as I'll have a reason to help my readers out. I dunno I've just been playing with that thought for awhile now. **

**Frosted Hope:**

**I've finished half of the second chapter and I know exactly where I wanna take it but I need to transition between the second chapter and the rest of my ideas! x.X **

**Young Dreams: **

**...OOOOOMMMMMMYYYYYYGOOOOOODDDDD I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! MY OLD COMPUTER HAD THE GREATEST CHAPTER WITH SCAVENGER HUNTS AND RIDDLES AND EVERYTHING! I DIDN'T REALIZE UNTIL I TRIED TO PULL IT UP ON MY NEW COMPUTER AND IT WAS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND. (_ _ ||| ) I'll just try and remake it...**


	8. Escape

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this~! **

**A/N: Read the bottom to find out what's going on.**

* * *

><p>A loud siren broke through the calmness that had previously encompassed the night air. People were screaming, scrambling frantically out of a large building hidden amongst the foliage as though the devil were on their heels.<p>

Amongst the clamor two men walked calmly through the commotion, seemingly unaffected by all of the hysteria. The man with green eyes hidden behind a pair of slim, rectangular glasses suspiciously eyed his companion.

"I still don't understand why you of all people are breaking me out of a mafia stronghold. Shouldn't you be killing me right now? Or at least sending your hell cat to rip me apart?" He questioned the man walking beside him wearily. Everyone was aware of his infamous temper and he'd rather not be on the receiving end of it after breaking free of his confines.

"Trash, what the fuck makes you think that you can question me?" Xanxus growled back without so much as turning to spare him a glance.

"I believe I deserve at least one answer. It's obvious that you need me. Why else would you waste your time saving 'trash' like me?" He shot back with a triumphant gleam in his eyes at the feral growl the other man let out.

"If it was up to me you'd have a bullet through your head right now. But we've got much more disastrous plans for you and your family."

"What makes you think we'd go along with your plans?" He snarled back at Xanxus.

"Our leader is planning to destroy Vongola. As in wipe that scum off the face of the fucking world. You don't want to slaughter the people who separated you from your beloved family, Aoba?" Xanxus finally turned to look at him, a bloodthirsty grin taking place on his face.

The grin quickly infected the other man as well with a maniacal gleam in his eyes. "Well, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Xanxus led the man out of the clearing and towards a parked limousine right outside of the wooded area. Sitting on the hood, happy as can be was Tsuna while Reborn was standing next to him. Much to Aoba's shock Julie was also there and sent him a grin accompanied by a small wave. Tsuna's golden orange eyes looked to the duo before grinning.

"Need a ride?"

* * *

><p>"Why did we get stuck with this weirdo?" Ken angrily sighed as he and Chikusa watched Shitt P move awkwardly in the courtyard. There were bodies littering the fields surrounding them with needles protruding from their throat.<p>

"We need to explain to her that she must come with us." Chikusa stated as Ken let out an annoyed groan and approached the alien-like girl. However, once he was within arm reach eight long blades came from her, one blade touching the body of a guard causing the man to melt upon contact.

"What the fuck!?" Ken shouted trying to get away from Shitt P as fast as he could and out of the reach of her blades.

"It seems as though she doesn't want to come with us…" Throwing a body near him at Shitt P as to distract her Chikusa and Ken watched with varying reactions as the man melted as well.

"From the hands of one Vongola leader to another, I refuse to become property of this accursed family." Shitt P spoke watching the two men across from her with an almost dead look in her eyes.

"Don't you want to return to Enma? And your family?" She seemed to falter at Chikusa's question as he slowly approached her. "Don't you want to get vengeance for yourself and your family who was all forced to suffer?"

"I'm not going to fall for your tricks!" She screamed at him thrusting her blades towards him.

"We're the Incubo family…" Chikusa quickly released his needles, throwing the blades off course and causing them to bury themselves in the ground surrounding him. "Our goal is to right all of the wrongs done by Vongola and make them pay for what they have done."

At that moment a limo drove up to the confrontation, its headlights momentarily blinding them.

"Who is that?" Shitt P muttered before turning towards the two and yelling, "Who is that!?"

"Shitt P?" A familiar voice called out from the darkness. "Are you alright?"

Shitt P's eyes widened as she swung her body towards the limo to face Aoba, who had started towards her.

"K-Koyou?" Shitt P questioned hesitantly.

"What are you doing? Are you coming with us?" Aoba continued to question his family member as he got closer. "They've already got me and Julie out. They're taking us to Enma soon."

"You're really with these people?" Shitt P trembled as Julie stepped out of the car with a smirk lighting his features.

"I'm sure Chikusa already told you Shitt P-chan. We're not going to hurt you but I want to right the wrongs done by my brother." Vongola Decimo was the next to appear, but she didn't understand why this one had such a different feeling around him. He smiled kindly towards her but the air around him screamed danger. "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you may call me Tsuna. I'm trying my hardest to reunite your family and I need you to come with us. Please, you'll be able to see Enma soon but we want to return you all at once so that he won't try to kill himself by saving the rest of you." Tsuna bowed deeply before Shitt P. "I'm terribly sorry for the wrongs of Vongola but please, I only wish to destroy them."

This man… he wanted to destroy Vongola? Was he insane? Shitt P gulped nervously but at the sight of Julie and Aoba standing near the man she couldn't help but believe him.

* * *

><p>"I beg of thee, please don't be difficult." Basil pleaded with the man who was trying to walk away from him at a fast pace. Unlike the other areas not a single drop of blood dirtied the field or building they had emerged from.<p>

"No! I have to find Enma and my family. I can't stay here while they're in trouble!" Kaoru shouted at Basil before turning to him with fury lighting his eyes. "And if you try to stop me I'll kill you."

Basil stopped walking and all of the concern that once laced his features fell from his face. "Pray tell, what are you going to do then? You're family is all locked up in strongholds such as this one, and not even you could escape this one on your own."

A vein began to throb visibly on Kaoru's head. "Shut the hell up! I can take care of them and I can beat them easily! So long as I find my family nothing else matters!" He shouted at Basil before whipping around and beginning his exit.

"Not even their feelings when you die?" Basil's words stopped Kaoru cold. "Without your ring you are of no use to them. However if you stay calm and cooperate with us we will help you." Basil's voice had a cold edge to it that made Kaoru stiffen in fear. The seemingly innocent advice seemed more like a threat.

"Why should I trust you?" Kaoru growled out turning his head ever so slightly to get a look at Basil.

"Because we've already freed over half of your family." Basil's bold statement rang through the field as headlights illuminated the field.

"Kaoru they really are here to help us." From the darkness Julie appeared, much to Kaoru's shock. "They've even retrieved our rings for us and they've freed everyone but Rauji and Adelheid."

"We're going to pick up Rauji right now actually." A male voice spoke as Tsuna also emerged from the darkness.

At the sight of the man Kaoru immediately stiffened and was about to flee from the man he thought was the Vongola Decimo but Shitt P's voice stopped him. "Kaoru don't worry he's not part of Vongola. I thought the same thing." She spoke while sending the 'hooligan' of their family a small smile.

"I've told you Kaoru, we just want to help you get revenge on the people who locked you away." Basil spoke with a happy smile, all traces of the previous person he was gone. His endless blue eyes stared right into Kaoru's soul. "We just want to destroy Vongola."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Namimori Iemitsu was staring at his computer in horror.<p>

"No… there's no way…" He muttered under his breath before whipping out his phone. "Lal answer damnit…" His grip slowly getting tighter on his phone as his grip tightened.

"What do you want?" Lal's snappy voice filled his ears, already sounding annoyed with him.

"Lal! Does the name Basil mean anything to you?" Iemitsu shouted frantically into the mic as the arcobaleno on the other end made a small noise of confusion.

"Basil? Yeah he worked with us remember? He is your golden boy." She sighed sounding annoyed with the conversation already.

"What…? Lal I don't know who Basil is." Iemitsu's voice wavered slightly as he tried to recall ever allowing a boy named Basil into CEDEF but only ending up in drawing a blank.

"Are you alright? He was with you before you left, he even saw you off at the airport." Lal sounded honestly concerned at this point trying to make him remember his favorite.

"Lal I don't fucking know who that is! All I know is that I was searching for information on the Incubo family and one of their top seats came up as a member of CEDEF and I don't remember him!" He shouted into the phone as he failed to recall all of these memories that she was producing for him.

After a moment of silence from both ends Lal finally spoke. "You… don't remember him?"

"I don't remember…" A moment of startling realization struck him. "Anything! I don't remember what I did at CEDEF the last time I was there!" He let out a frustrated roar before slamming his fist into the table before him effectively cracking it down the middle. "Lal… we have a breach. Whoever did it has erased my memory completely. Find out who else is effected and find this Basil kid. Who knows how much information he has gotten on Vongola!"

"Roger." Lal responded before hanging up. Once the conversation ended Lal looked up to Yuni, who sat right across from her.

Yuni smiled happily at Lal. "Thank you for helping us Lal but it seems that Basil-kun has been discovered."

Lal shrugged helplessly. "Oh well, I didn't think that idiot would catch on so soon. You've got all you needed anyways right?"

"That and much more~! Tsuna-kun sends his gratitude." Byakuran chimed before turning to the window thoughtfully. "You know… this Tsuna-kun is still much more fun than the others."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**D: **

**I'm so so so so so so sorry that this took so long! Classes have been hectic and I had honestly lost all interest in the Katekyo series as a whole. But that is no excuse! I had promised this chapter to people ages ago and it took me months to get the will to finish it! D:**

**I apologize deeply for the long wait and I'm soooooo sorry that you had to wait this long. **

**Btdubs... did anyone else get that petition PM thingy? I checked my account and saw it but I had already passed the deadline so then I'm sitting here like :x whoopsies I made an oopsies~! but I dunno if I actually did D: **

**Now that I finished I'm going to live a happy warm life beneath my blankets (= w = )v **


End file.
